Mushiki Hatake
Mushiki Hatake 'a very to herself but well mannered since she was raised by her mother only because her father passed when she was at a young age. Her dream is to become better than what her father had left behind. Background Information She was born into a family where her father was a shinobi and her mother a stay at home mom. Her mother wanted her to teach her well manners and to become a lady at home. Experiencing her father passing away when she was 5 during a mission she needed a way to connect with her father. She decided that the only way to get closer to her father was to become a shinobi herself. At age 7 she began to build stamina and speed running around the village with weights. All she thought about was becoming stronger, she kept walking around with weights added more every time she started to feel lighter. She knew that if she couldn't get much other training she would do anything she needed to do to train herself. Reading the books that her father had left behind she started to learn that in the past generations the shinobi before her in her family were well known for their strategies and how they all tried to increase their own power by creating new techniques. That is why she began to read and try to learn as much as she can to understand better the human body to know about about her muscles and nerves system. Because she has had plans to different techniques she knew she wanted to learn. At age 10 She decided to tell her mom that she has decided to become a shinobi herself and that she would help anyone that would need her in battle. Going into the academy at a early age made her a target that she would not finish and would take her longer to graduate. But her intelligence made her just as capable as everyone else. Thats where she found out that her chakra control is at a level that made her able to do any of the jutsus taught in the academy. So she begins her life as a Genin at age 12. During the Chuunin Exam Mushiki won her first battle that made her very proud of herself but once the second match came along it completely crushed her. It though made her keep training and get stronger with her teammates. During Arc 3: Mushiki witnessed Ieyasu-Sensei get killed in front of her that made her aware of what the real Shinobi world is like and once she found out her first Sensei was killed made her personality change completely. Right before that she was able to let out what was in her heart and what she wanted for her future which became her last words for this time period since she now is completely different from who she was going into the arc. This change might have made her numb in heart but it made her stronger in mind and will to keep going. Now Mushiki spends her time wanting to get better and stronger from what she was. During Arc 4: Mushiki had to make a hard decision of what to do with her life. Because she wanted to increase her strength and become her own woman she decided that maybe traveling out and getting to learn new jutsu's it might help her to where she wants to be. In this process she had to say goodbye to Ranta, this was hard for her to take in and accept. After a heartbreaking goodbye Mushiki began her travels towards where ever the wind took her. Personality & Behavior Age 11-12: She's very well mannered as she was taught not to speak unless she is spoken to. Her mother at a young age showed her the ways of a proper lady. Around everyone she is well behaved and though inside she wished she could goof around. She has a small defect; there are things that could set her off as a Gemini she still can become very emotionally unstable. She loves the idea of laughing and playing with the right group of friends. Though she has noticed that she tends to keep to herself as she feels at times like she could be a burden and all she wishes is to be useful. She speaks properly when those around her speak proper to her, she only speaks like herself to those that are near and close to her. With her friends she becomes this very outgoing personality where she jokes and can goof around. With them she is not afraid to show her crazy and tough love that she enjoys giving. She finds those that are near to her very precious and would be willing to put her life on the line for them. Age 13-14 (After the Arc): After the arc Mushiki became slightly numb from what she had witnessed during their encounter. After finding out that she lost her first Sensei as well she decided to completely stop calling anyone Sensei, now she stays serious and still very polite with everyone. Though around her friends she stays serious until she finds it necessary for her to give them a smile to be reassured that she is okay. She is more quiet than usual but when it comes to her teammates she likes to actually talk to them to get their job done correctly. Mushiki is dealing with a bit of sorrow in her heart from those she lost but it made her stronger minded where she wants to become stronger and takes any chance she can to either learn or train. For her to actually goof around, smile and laugh it would take those that are really close to her to make her show those kinds of emotions. Appearance Age 11-12: Things that can be seen right at first sight is her very dark black hair, gray eyes and light skin. In the daily bases she likes to wear dresses as that is all her mother ever put on her closet. That side of her keeps to herself and her well manners start to appear. Though because she trained by herself away from home she does have shirts and pants that she wears because she secretly really enjoys the freedom of being able to move around easily. For some reason she got a fascination with fishnets and bands, so she likes to add them to any outfit making it her own style. Especially wrapping her breast and feet with bands because she found it easier for her to move around. She always keeps a pouch on the back of her to keep all her tools, and that is where she keeps gloves, she seemed to really like the trend of wearing gloves. On her right thigh she always carries her five Kunai available at all time since she is right handed. Age 13-14: She let her hair grow out and what she wears is what is seen in her Bio pic. Abilities Her attention to detail and intelligence lets her learn different techniques fast, but like any other human she still needs to practice to be able to do them correctly. She learns what she sees and very passionate to learn more. Owl Summoning: After going out in her travels she performed the Summoning Jutsu that reversed her into the Itsuki Forest. Meeting the Owl Sage Daichi and getting his approval to doing a contract. From that moment on she is now in training with her and the Owl princess Nya. Creating that bond with her seems to be the first goal so they can train and be able to create trust with them. Databook Library Spars/battles Hyuga Vs Hatake Team Sachi Unites Ieyasu Vs Mushiki Shinra Vs Mushiki Myoo Vs Mushiki; (Training Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Part 1) Tale Of Two Shinobi Pt 1 (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Part 2) Casual Catching up to the past w/Kei & Sachi Unexpected Starlit Rendezvous A New Beginning (Team OMAN) Storyline Satoshi Vs Mushiki Chuunin Exams /Win O Vs Mushiki Chuunin Exams /Lost Trail of the Five Spiders: Path 2 (Team Ieyasu) Missions D-Rank: The Rise on the Rise D-Rank: Escort a Researcher Training Sachi & Mushiki, Chakra Control Sachi & Mushiki, Chakra Control part 2 Mushiki & Sachi, Chakra Flow Naraku & Mushiki, Chakra Flow Part 2 Mushiki & Myoo, Chakra Flow Part 3 Uchiha & Hatake; Fire release: Great Fireball Technique Part 1 Mushiki: Learning the Summoning Technique Shinra, Mushiki & Obelisk; Water Release: Wild Water Wave O & Mushiki; Water Release: Wild Water Wave Part 2 Team Erudite First time Together; Water Release: Water Bullet Technique Mushiki & Myoo; Water Release: Water Bullet Technique Part 2 Mushiki & O; Training Grounds, Water Release: Water Formation Wall Midnight Training; Water Release: Water Formation Wall Part 2 Mushiki & O; A Surprised Visit, Water Release: Water Formation Wall Part 3 Sachi & Mushiki, Chakra Threads Sachi & Mushiki, Chakra Threads Part 2 Nanalu & Mushiki; Training Nanalu & Mushiki; Training Part 2 A Big Ball fun (Taijutsu) Shadow Clone Technique 1,2 & 3 '*Credit for Chakra Flow and Water Prison - ' ' Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique & Summoning Technique Approved By: TheFinal